


Lovers alone wear sunlight

by Hjeolr



Series: there are feelings you haven't felt yet [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Relationship, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjeolr/pseuds/Hjeolr
Summary: Luffy's tendency to forget to bring clothes to winter islands, feat Law's scarf and hoodie.Also, some sunset watching.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: there are feelings you haven't felt yet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Lovers alone wear sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my draft for a little over five months now and decided i should post it. i don't know if it turned out good or not, but anyway.  
> i headcanon luffy speaking with some ancient and 'noble' words sometimes because of sabo, so that's where the weird words come from  
> i guess it was supposed to be set before some works in this serie but ugh,, there's no real timeline and i go with the flow anyway haha. can be read as a stand-alone too.  
> also, english is not my first language so apologies for any mistakes you might find.  
> enjoy reading! and don't forget, black lives matter, yesterday, today and tomorrow. and please wear a mask and stay safe.

They were now approaching a winter island. Chopper was more relaxed, enjoying the cold weather after days at sea under the unforgiving heat of the sun. Everyone else had put on warmer clothes, except Luffy. The Straw Hat captain, in his excitement, didn't even seem to realise goosebumps were appearing on his arms and that he was starting to shiver.

As the Thousand Sunny was getting nearer and nearer, it started snowing, at Luffy and Chopper's biggest joy. The crew gathered on deck to quickly follow Nami's instructions to prepare to dock. It was only then that Luffy's cry was heard :

« I'm cold ! »

Fondly exasperated sighs followed the exclamation, some crewmates rolling their eyes at their captain's antics. A warm coat was tossed to the raven haired boy, who in return offered them a smile so bright it warmed them to their cores.

When they finally docked at an empty beach near a forest that screamed adventure – to Luffy at least –, it was decided that Franky would on the ship while the others would go around looking for a village to shop at. As for Chopper, Usopp and Luffy, it was decided that playing in the snow was definitely the best idea ever, even though the latter would have prefered to explore the forest. It was only at that moment that Law came out of the boys' cabin, wearing a thick coat and a scarf so big it only left his eyes visible.

The crew didn't pay much attention to his arrival, until he untied his scarf from around his own neck in a swift movement to place it gently around Luffy's. He kept a stoic face all along, acting as if it was totally normal for him to give his only scarf to his ally – whom he affirmed he didn't even consider as a friend. The remaining pirates stared in confusion. Their eyes followed the surgeon until he disappeared behind the trees after jumping off the ship.

Their disbelieved staring was broken off by a happy giggle coming from their captain.

« I'm all warm now ! And Torao's scarf smells divine shihihi. »

Then, as he buried his head into the big, warm scarf, he hopped off the Sunny, landing directly into the immaculate snow. Chopper followed suit, jumping next to Luffy with a happy cheer as Zoro took the direction of a path that should lead to the village, as unphazed as ever. Sanji ran after the swordsman, screaming something about « directionless mosshead idiots » while the girls and Usopp traded surprised glances before deciding to shrug it off. Usopp then joined in on the epic snowball battle that had just started.

}•{

The sun was slowly setting down when they reunited back aboard, Sanji already gone to the kitchen to sort through the new stock of supplies and to prepare the meal. There were several snowmen scattered here and there, from where the Thousand Sunny was docked at to the border of the forest. The sun reflected on the snow, making it shine in a surreal way and basking it in soft orange light.

It was a rather calm evening. Chopper had fallen asleep on Zoro, who was taking a nap against the mast, in his usual spot. Usopp and Franky were busy experimenting under the deck while the girls had decided to rest for a while in the calm of their room. That’s when Law came back from his wandering in the deep forest. He let out a sigh of relief as he relished in the rare quiet that had fallen on the usually noisy and too lively ship. He was tired and cold : he didn’t think he would be so cold without his scarf when he gave it to his ally. He kind of missed the warmth of it, but he had decided it was better than hearing Luffy’s whining about not having a scarf and thus be too cold to move. Furthermore, _his_ big scarf wrapped around the younger’s captain neck as well as the content smile that had settled over his features at the welcomed warmth was quite a pleasing sight to Law. Not that he would ever admit it out loud : he had already struggled to admit it himself.

He stretched before heading to the boys’ cabin to take off his too-large coat, trading it for one of the big hoodies he adored. He only wished his favourite one hadn’t been utterly destroyed by Straw Hat a week before, when he had decided it would make a perfect bait since it was yellow. Law gritted his teeth in exasperation as he recalled what explanation Straw Hat had given him,

_« It’s yellow and soooo flashy so I thought the fishes would want to catch it ! I sure would have. »_

Law sighed once more. At least he had realised it made Law mad – and a bit hurt, too – and he apologised, which was a rare occurrence so the Heart captain could consider himself lucky.

Shaking his head, Law quickly put his hands in the hoodie’s pockets to warm them as he got out of the cabin. He then headed to the front of the ship, more out of habit than with a goal in mind. Surely, he found Straw Hat here, sitting as usual on the head of the Sunny. He was looking in front of him, his gaze seemingly lost between the orange and red hues while a goofy smile was stretching his lips. He looked so calm for once, a bit more serious than Law was used to. Of course, he perfectly knew his fr- _ally_ could very well be serious when needed, but it still was a quite strange sight to behold. Not that he didn’t like it.

Law watched him quietly for a while, taking in the sun-kissed skin contrasting with the shining white snow with almost unguarded curiosity. Straw Hat’s eyes were shining in the dim light. It made Law wonder when were they even _not_ shining. His ally was a puzzle to him. How could one look so innocent, naive even, while at the same time emitting such a strong aura that drew people to him with something close to awe ? He made people want to be close to him, to please him so they could see that bright smile directed at them again. He probably didn’t even realise it. Shit, every time he saw that smile, it made _Law_ ache and yearn for more. It had scared him at first. But he had learned Luffy just does that to people – and there’s nothing Law can do about it.

He inwardly rolled his eyes as he realised he had lost himself in his thoughts once again. He blinked, as if it could make his interrogations go away. He then stepped closer and sat down next to Straw Hat, who did not flinch for a bit. He probably had sensed his presence already before.

A companiable silence fell over them as Law took the shorter captain’s example and lost himself in the beautiful degradees the dying sun offered them. He kept staring ahead, even when he felt Luffy’s eyes turn to him. Though he didn’t feel as uncomfortable as he used to when Straw Hat stared at him, it still unnerved him. It felt odd to be subjected to such a look. It was as if Straw Hat could look into his very soul with only a glance. For Law, who had taken pride most of his life for being unreadable to most people, it was difficult to allow it to break through his well-built walls. However, he had quickly understood what was it that made the boy’s gaze so terrifying : it was the curiosity of a child, who looks up to what felt like a new wonder they had just discovered and that they tried to examinate and understand. A look open, yet quite guarded. As if Luffy assessed the person in front of him before deciding if he could consider them as good or bad people.

It was only then that he realised Luffy wasn’t as trustful as he had first believed him to be. He had seen it in the way he looked at the Straw Hat fleet. He considered them friends, assessed them all as good people. But he wouldn’t trust them with his life, of that Law was sure. He didn’t look at them the same way, when his eyes softened and opened with complete trust as his gaze fell upon his crew. He liked them, but liking someone was completely different from trusting them with his life. And, to Luffy, there was no in-between. Except, apparently, the surgeon, who didn’t know where to put himself.

But he had decided not to pay attention to it. He didn’t really look for complete trust. He had time to earn it anyways. For now, this status was enough for him. However, it couldn’t do to grow too attached when they didn’t know what will come out of the upcoming fight with Kaido.

« Torao, do you still feel oikofugic ? You’re thinking too much. » Luffy frowned at Law, concern over his features.

Law knitted his brows together, trying to remember the meaning of oikofugic. He quickly connected parts of it to words such as home, from « oikos » and he could guess the suffix was derived from « fugere », which could mean flee. Supposing he got it right, he guessed it meant something in the lines of a desire to leave home. Still, he wasn’t sure about it so he asked, his head turning slightly so he could meet Straw Hat’s eyes.

« I’m not so sure what it means, Straw Hat-ya. »

Said captain looked at him in confusion for a second before realising he once again used a too long and difficult word. He knitted his brows as he bit his lower lip. Law let him concentrate as he looked for the exact meaning of the word he’s just used.

« I meant obsessive wandering. » He finally answered, a proud smile stretching his lips once again.

Law nodded. Even if he qualifie dit as obsessive, Straw Hat had noticed his habit and how it usually calmed him down. A warmth settled in his chest. He felt pleased.

« I’m good, I don’t feel the need to wander anymore. »

The silence came back. Law tapped his foot absentmindedly on the wood while Luffy hid behind the surgeon’s scarf. Only this time, it wasn’t long before the smaller one broke it,

« Do you like winter ? »

He wasn’t looking at Law anymore, his gaze drawn back to the immaculate snow that covered the forest. Law paused before murmuring,

« I used to. When I was a kid. »

He was relieved when the younger man didn’t press. He didn’t actually resent the cold, he even liked it. What he couldn’t stand anymore was the too perfect, too immaculate snow. It reminded him of Flevance, a bittersweet taste setting on his tongue everytime he thought about it. But, more important, he couldn’t really look at a snowy place without images of carmin blood dripping on the immaculate snow flashing before his eyes. He couldn’t walk through the snow without remembering how hard these steps were to make that night, to get away from Doflamingo. He couldn’t look at snowflakes falling anymore, not without hearing his own screams telling him that Cora-san died.

He must had had a sour expression on his face since Luffy gently bumped his shoulder with his. The contact made him leave his terrible memories and come back to the present, where his ally was watching him with a soft, understanding smile.

« The snow is eesome but I don’t like it either. Looks too much like ashes. »

Law nodded once again, acknowledging the statement. He didn’t need to comment on it. He instead turned to look at Straw Hat, who was wearing a pensieve expression.

However, it quickly turned into a small, content smile. His ally placed a hand protectively over Law’s scarf before declaring,

« I love your scarf. It smells safe. It’s not like Nami’s tangerine smell or Sanji’s smoky one. » He frowned a bit at that, burrying his head even more in the soft material of the scarf. « It isn’t flowery like Robin and it doesn’t smell as cold- no, as minty as Chopper.. » He had a serious look in his eyes, as if trying to decipher how Law’s scarf smelled – How _Law_ smelled – was something of a big importance. « It doesn’t smell at all like Usopp or Franky’s either, they always smell of metal or wood ! And it isn’t even close to Brook’s, which comes from this tea he always drinks. »

Law raised an eyebrow at the boy’s monologue but said nothing. It was quite funny to watch him deep in concentration about something like how his nakama smelled, and how they could be compared to Law’s. He didn’t mind if theirs was somehow better than his. He knew what Luffy meant, probably more than Straw Hat himself did. It wasn’t about how good one smelled, but how this smell associated with one person made Straw Hat feel at home. Safe.

Law hummed, inciting his ally to go on. The first mate was the only one left. The surgeon was quite curious about exactly how much the captain felt safe when thinking of his first nakama. Even if this one wasn’t really demonstrative, the surgeon knew that these two cared deeply for one another. A bond unique between Captain and first mate.

« Zoro’s safe. He smells of.. I don’t really know actually. »

The boy pursued his lips, trying his best to decipher how the swordsman smelled exactly.

« Ah ! I know ! Zoro smells of steel, and sweat, and sometimes blood. And.. Apples ! »

Law chuckled quietly. Luffy looked completely overjoyed at what felt like a new discovery to him.

« Zoro’s makes me feel very safe. But Toaro’s smells safe too. A different kind of safe though. »

The surgeon felt his eyes widen slightly at the careless statement. His insides warmed even more as he let a small smile stretch his lips. Maybe Luffy trusted him, too ? It was a pleasing thought. He felt important.

_I guess that’s what it feels like to have a friend ?_ He thought to himself. He had fallen so deep in his thoughts again that he almost missed Luffy’s next words.

« Plus, your scarf is very calefacient Toaro ! Can I keep it ? » The boy bounced on his seat, his fingers curled tight against the soft fabric as he looked up to Law with hopeful eyes.

The latter rolled his eyes, faking faint annoyance for good measure. Still, he nodded, a smirk curling up his lips. He carefully arranger his scarf around the boy’s neck before standing up.

« Yeah, of course. »

It was his only scarf and he had been cold as hell without it, but it was worth seeing the happy grin on Luffy’s face as he ran to show off his new scarf to his crew.

He looked wistfully at the place Luffy had been sitting at. A sense of peace washed over him. He had felt the same when looking at Luffy wearing his scarf than when he had first looked at his Jolly Roger sewn on his crew’s clothes. Pride, as well as a bit of possessiveness. It was as if he could be with them, protecting them in a way.

It was a good feeling.


End file.
